Time Heals
by Kretolus
Summary: COLLAB WITH MaliceUnchained (u/6986077/). Relationship-centric. Rated M for smut/lemons. Some creative liberties taken. A story delving into the relationship between Kassai Lydana, of Starfleet Intelligence from the 25th century, and Anais Grom, of Temporal Investigations from the 29th century.


**Author's note:**

 **As mentioned in the summary, this is a collaboration piece, between myself and my good friend MaliceUnchained (** **u/6986077/).**

 **This has been (and continues to be) extremely fun to write for both of us.**

 **As it stands now, this is a heavily relationship-centric fic, and any non-relationship-building plot it revolves around will likely be only briefly mentioned.**

 **The stars of the show are Kassai Lydana, from MaliceUnchained's stories Burdens and Bonds, and Anais Grom, appearing briefly in my story Command Collapse.  
This chapter takes place during, for now unreleased, chapter 11 of Command Collapse.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The transporter room on Anais' ship lit up with intense blue light, subsiding only once Lydana fully appeared on the pad. The Bajoran Admiral was dressed in a floor-length, single-shoulder dress in dark crimson, with a slit running down the right side from mid-thigh to her foot. Elisa had told her that it was sexy to "show a bit of leg," although that didn't stop Lydana from feeling like she was appearing desperate. She held a small clutch bag in front of her, her shoulders hunched slightly as she looked to Anais for her reaction.

Instead of the woman she was looking for, there was another, one slightly taller, her skin and eyes colored with a yellowish hue. She was wearing the same uniform Anais wore when she visited the _Relentless_. There was an unnatural twitch to the officer's head, as she looked up at the Bajoran. "Welcome aboard the _Eternal_ , Fleet Admiral Kassai Lydana." Her head twitched again, readjusting its position slightly. "I am commander Era. I have notified my CO of your arrival, and she asked me to escort you to her quarters." She paused for a moment. "She also apologises for not being here personally but, as she put it, she 'Can't greet you butt naked'." She explained, her tone altering slightly, as if to poorly imitate her captain's voice.

"Oh." Lydana answered, blushing as the thought momentarily crossed her mind. She unconsciously placed a hand over her chest, suddenly all too aware of how much cleavage her dress revealed. "I, um… I suppose you'd better lead on then."

"This way, please." The officer gestured towards the door, and as soon as she noticed Lydana following, she led her towards Anais' quarters.

Meanwhile, the woman in question was frantically putting on her clothes. After spending way too much time preparing the food, she realized way too late that she needed to get something good to wear, and since finding and replicating a fitting outfit would take too long, she went with the only appropriate thing she had in her wardrobe. A 21st century, black, Earth suit, she had tailored for one of the visits back in time. She had just finished buttoning up the white dress shirt she meant to wear underneath the jacket, when the door chime sounded. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Just a second!" She yelled out, grabbing the jacket, and quickly putting it on. Smoothing out any creases that might have formed as she stormed out of the bedroom, quickly crossing the main room and approaching the door. She readjusted one of her circular cufflinks, a clock etched into them just as the door slid open, and she looked up quickly, straightening herself, mouth already slightly open in apology, but the words died in her mouth at the sight of Lydana, her cheeks reddening as she couldn't help but stare.

"I, um...I hope you like the dress," Lydana started with another of her shy smiles. "My first officer assured me it was a 'head-turner', whatever that's meant to mean."

Anais swallowed, and nodded dumbly, before finally managing to collect herself. "It certainly turned my head, a few times probably. You look positively gorgeous!" She grinned, before stepping aside and gesturing inside. "Please come in." She said, running her hand again down the front of her suit jacket, suddenly feeling even more self-conscious about her clothes. "Sorry, I feel like I really underdressed, but I just got so caught up..." She rubbed the back of her neck, muttering the rest under her breath.

Lydana giggled, unused to eliciting such a reaction. "You look lovely, Anais, and I love the-" She stopped, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air. "Wait, did you actually make _fresh_ hasperat?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I did!" Anais exclaimed, a bit too excitedly. She nodded to the smirking officer still waiting in the hallway, closed the door, and moved towards the set table. "Ingredients fresh from the farms on Bajor. Took me a while to get the recipe right." She paused, looking back to the woman. "At least I hope I got it right."

Without thinking, Lydana wrapped her arms around the raven-haired woman, pulling her into a close embrace. "Thank you," she whispered into Anais' neck. "It's been too long since I had real hasperat." She finally let the other officer go, walking bashfully to what she assumed was her chair.

Anais cleared her throat, and followed after Lydana, pulling away her chair so the Bajoran could sit down. "Then I really hope I got it right." She smiled widely. "If not, I'll send someone to go get some from some market on Bajor."

Lydana gave a musical laugh as she sat, blushing furiously at the gesture. "I'm sure that won't be necessary." She reassured her host, her eyes roving over the food. "It looks and smells wonderful." She looked across at Anais as she sat, her breath catching slightly as their eyes met, and she hurriedly looked away again, her cheeks turning red once more.

"Help yourself then. I do hope you'll like it." She paused for a second, before giving herself a mental slap and standing up again, picking up a jug of liquid. "I also prepared some Kava juice, would you like some? Freshly squeezed!" She grinned again, desperately trying to keep her hands steady, to not betray the nervousness she was feeling.

"If I didn't know any better," Lydana said with a knowing smile, "I'd say you cheated on this. How many times did you almost break time, laying on this amazing meal?" She took a bite of the hasperat, mainly to hide her own nerves, and had to suppress a sigh. It was _perfect_.

Anais chuckled, pouring the drink for Lydana and then herself. "I fixed the timeline enough times to warrant some... 'bending of the rules'." She said with a wide smile, sitting down in her chair. "I'd say it was worth it for that reaction."

Lydana smiled, staring at her hands as she tried to work out what to say. "I would say so too," she said softly, "if only for the chance of dining with you." She cleared her throat rapidly and took another bite of the delicious meal, praying fervently that she hadn't just crossed an unspoken line. Elisa had warned her about 'coming on too strong,' and the thought terrified her. It was her first date in five years, after all.

"Is that so?" Anais said teasingly. "I'll need to start bending the rules more often then." She gave Lydana a playful wink, and took a bite of the food. After chewing for a few moments she gave a content hum, but then the smile disappeared off her face, her eyes going wide and cheeks reddening as she drew in a sharp breath.

Lydana raised an eyebrow, recognising the reaction instantly - she'd seen it often during the academy. "I would have thought," she started, chewing on another bite of the meal, "that you would at least have tasted it to check your own tolerance of Bajoran spices." She finally laughed softly, and added, "Although you are cute when you blush."

As Anais was in the middle of chugging her drink, she barely managed to stop herself from choking on it at the comment. Instead she finished the glass, setting it down on the table, and immediately grabbing the jug to pour herself some more. "I'll have you know that my tolerance is fine enough." She took another deep breath. "Good God." She sighed, eyeing the hasperat on her plate. "I just learned that you like it spicy, didn't think it would be..." She paused, as if considering her next words. She looked up and locked eyes with Lydana, a smirk forming on her face as she lifted her glass. "Quite as hot as you."

Although anyone else would have considered the comment cheesy, Lydana was unused to any such compliments, and her cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "You flatter me, Anais," she said with a smile, "but we could talk food and cheap flattery all evening. I want to know more about you. As a temporal agent, you don't have much of a file for me to dig up." She paused, trying to meet Anais' eyes and failing. "I always did love a good mystery. "

"Did you now?" Anais said, her own cheeks reddening. "Ask away then. I may not be able to answer all the questions, you know Temporal Prime Directive and all, but I'll certainly try." She smiled, and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "Although I might just bend some rules, just for you." She winked, before straightening her posture.

Lydana ate quietly for a moment,thinking about what to ask, and eventually she decided to keep it simple. "I guess… really, I just… I want to know about you. Your likes, loves, what drives you… your past, such as it is." She giggled softly at her own choice of words, poking idly at her food.

"Right..." Anais said tapping her cheek with her finger. "I uh... I don't really know when to start, I've never really done this." She thought for a moment. "I suppose the actual start would be as good a point as any, don't you think, love?" She asked, instantly blushing at the choice of words. She lowered her gaze to the food. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there..."

Lydana chuckled, dismissing the apology with a wave if her hand. "Don't worry, it's been said that I wear my heart on my sleeve. But yes, the beginning usually helps...sweetheart."

Anais' cheeks simultaneously reddened in a blush, and lifted as a wide smile spread on her face. "The beginning then! Eighteen years of growing up in the 22nd century. In a really crazy time too. Since I was born in 2145, when I was five I witnessed the formation of the World Government on Earth. And the launch of the first Enterprise a year later." She sighed at the memory. "That was quite an event. I wish I was older, to remember more of it."

Lydana listened as her date began to talk. She focused on taking in every detail, from the sway of Anais' hair to the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her passions. She paid particular attention to Anais' lips, and found herself imagining what they would taste like, how they would feel against her skin. "Couldn't you go and see it now?" She asked, ignoring the blush caused by the track of her thoughts. "See it happen, remember it better?"

"Well, technically I could." Anais said, leaning back in her chair. "But it's a bit of hassle. The Temporal transporter can cause some nasty psychosis, and just thinking of the paperwork I would have to fill out after taking my ship there on a whim gives me a headache." She locked eyes with Lydana and smirked. "I need a really good reason to abuse this power like that."

Lydana thought about that for a moment, her eyes meeting Anais' once again. "So you'd do that for me, but not to see such an amazing event?" Lydana shook her head. "I'm flattered, but I'm not that special. You deserve to hold a memory like that forever."

"Okay, first off, don't you ever say you're not special, 'cause you are, " Anais waved her finger threateningly at the Bajoran, the gesture diminished somewhat by the smile on her face. "And besides, I saw it once already. And they say to never go back to things from your childhood. What if it turns out to be a giant disappointment?"

"There is that, I suppose," Lydana replied with a smile, but the expression quickly faded. "Anais… I need to be honest. As I'm sure you're aware, this is my first date in five years. The road here has been difficult, and frankly… I'm a little scared. You met me at a terrible time in my life, and you saw how… well, crazy I was then. I'm afraid, of getting so close only to lose it all again." She sighed, and forced herself to meet Anais' gaze again. "I guess what I'm saying is… please be patient with me. This is difficult, and new, and unexpected...and exciting, too." She smiled bashfully. "Sorry if I killed the mood."

Anais listened to her, her expression growing softer and softer, and when Lydana finished, she reached over to place her hand over the Bajoran's in a reassuring gesture. "I've seen you at your worst, Lydana, eaten away at by grief, something that I had experienced before. I wanted to help you then, and that still hasn't changed." She sighed. "I can't promise you that, if we go through with this, you won't ever lose me. The reality is, our jobs are dangerous, and it just wouldn't be a fair promise to make. I am willing to take that risk, for the possibility of what good it can bring, but you have to be too." She gave Lydana's hand a gentle squeeze. "There is no rush, love. We can take it as slow as you like." She smiled. "We have plenty of time."

Lydana gave a small laugh, turning her hand to entwine her fingers with Anais'. "I guess there are benefits to dating a time traveller." She giggled. "And you're right, our jobs are dangerous… but being with you would make it extremely worthwhile."

"I'm glad you think so." Anais grinned. "Who knows, maybe we could go to see the launch of the Enterprise together. Or the day the Federation was founded. We would have to watch out for 16 year old me, though, and hide those cute nose creases of yours."

"I think that's the first time anyone's ever called my ridges 'cute'," Lydana replied, hiding a fresh blush. "Bajorans were seen as a bit strange when we first entered the Federation - as if _we_ were more alien than something like the Undine!" She cocked her head in thought, still holding Anais' hand. "I think I'd like to see Bajor during the Occupation." She noticed Anais' bemused expression, and she understood it. The Occupation was hardly a period of glory. "You have to understand," she explained, "I was born after it. I've heard the stories, met some of those who fought in the resistance, but it's all just stories. I can't truly understand my own heritage until I see something like that first-hand." She smiled broadly again, directing her expression at Anais. "Or we could go to Earth for First Contact!"

Anais scratched her cheek in thought. "That could be... problematic. That time is highly monitored due to... a previous incursion. The Occupation, though... Not the easiest, but manageable I'd say. But it won't be pretty, so you'd need to be sure, that you really want to see it." She gave Lydana a lopsided smile.

"It was hardly Picard's fault." Lydana answered bluntly, savouring the look of surprise on Anais' face. "Please love, you don't honestly think I can't find out _that_ much, do you?" She giggled again, then sobered quickly. "Also… I know about the Occupation. But in the last seven years, I've witnessed plenty of trauma of my own. I think I could handle it now." She found herself staring into Anais' emerald eyes, and eventually forced herself to look away. "Prophets, I've got to stop doing that," she said softly. "Otherwise I'll do something really stupid, like kiss you."

Anais smirked seductively, leaning forward slightly. "And what would people say if they knew Admiral Kassai did something so stupid, hmm?" She looked around conspiratorially. "Thankfully I see no one else here, and I wouldn't tell anyone." She winked at the Bajoran, purposefully trying to keep their eyes locked together.

Lydana gnawed her lower lip, her breathing growing rapid as she drew Anais towards her. She held the woman's gaze for as long as possible, before she finally closed her eyes and moved a hand to Anais' cheek, pulling her into a sudden, uncertain kiss.

Anais let Lydana set the pace of the kiss, matching the woman's uncertainty with her own confidence, her hand moving to gently caress the Bajoran's cheek.

Lydana, her confidence buoyed by Anais' own, pressed deeper into the kiss, running her hand through Anais' hair and pulling her closer. She wanted to lose herself in the moment, her earlier fears forgotten as she tentatively slipped her tongue between the time-traveller's lips.

Anais quickly overcame the surprise of the Bajoran's sudden eagerness, and matched the pace she set, unwilling to break the kiss, making the moment last as long as possible.

At length, and with a small whimper, Lydana finally parted from Anais, her cheeks flushed, her pulse thundering in her ears. "That," she breathed, "was… astounding. And too long coming."

Anais let out a content hum after catching her breath. "I can only agree." She smiled widely, her cheeks still red from the kiss. "And here I thought I'd have to turn back time and try again." She winked, before taking a sip of her drink.

Lydana grinned, and sipped her own drink. "Or we could kiss again and turn back time together." She purred. "Unless you'd rather eat some more?" She blushed again, thankful Anais wasn't psychic, and tried to calm her racing heart.

Anais grinned briefly, before her smile turned once again into a seductive smirk. "Oh I think I'd rather go with the first option. To save room for dessert." She replied teasingly, leaning forward slightly to accentuate her point.

"My thoughts exactly," Lydana answered with a grin, leaning toward Anais again. This time, when their lips met, there was no hesitance in the Bajoran's actions, and she claimed Anais' lips almost fiercely. For a short while, all other distractions fell away, and Lydana allowed herself to feel vulnerable again for the first time in five, lonely years.

Anais reciprocated the fiery kiss, trying to pour all of her confidence into it, the assurance of good times ahead of them. The promise of companionship and support. And once again, she found herself not wanting to part, to keep this beautiful moment lasting forever.

Finally, after losing several more moments to the passionate embrace, Lydana broke off the kiss and rested her head against Anais', her eyes still closed. "Sorry," she whispered, "but if I carry on, I'm likely to go… perhaps a little too far." She curled her arms around Anais' shoulders, nuzzling against her neck, and let out a long sigh. "Thank you, Anais. For saving me from myself… and for giving me a new reason to go on." Lydana kissed Anais' neck, lingering a little as she savoured the taste of the older woman's skin.

Anais run her hand over Lydana's hair. "Don't apologise. And really, love, you don't have to thank me. It's all my pleasure." She smiled, twisting her head gently, and placing a small kiss on the woman's temple.

Lydana smiled, pulling Anais closer. "I could stay like this forever, you know." She said softly, luxuriating in the affectionate touch of another woman again. "You're beautiful, witty and dedicated, and you amaze me so much, and I barely even know you."

"That's probably good, you know." Anais chuckled. "When you get to really know me, you'll be too invested to run away." She poked her tongue briefly in a playful gesture.

"I'm not just a scientist, you know." Lydana said with a smirk, cuddling up to Anais. "I've had my share of not-running-away moments." She kissed Anais' cheek, trailing a finger along her collarbone. "I like the idea of being invested, though."

"Mmm, it does sound nice." Anais said, gently grasping Lydana's hand and bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "Especially when the company is so extraordinary."

"Flatterer." Lydana replied, kissing Anais' neck again. "I have to say… I think, of all the many and varied adventures I've had in Starfleet, including the wars and near-death woundings… dating you could well be my most astounding adventure yet."

"Well I would think so. I am amazing after all." Anais chuckled, looking down at the woman. "Hopefully this adventure won't be anywhere near as fatal though." She leaned her head in slightly closer to the Bajoran's ear. "Although I'm warning you, I can bite." She whispered, accentuating the last part by snapping her teeth audibly.

Lydana ignored, what she took as, the passing comment about her prior relationship, and allowed herself to smile. "Don't make promises if you don't intend to keep them, sweetheart," she crooned, "or you'll hurt my feelings."

"I hope you like wearing scarfs or high collar shirts then." Anais said seductively, or tried to at least, before bursting out it laughter. "Sorry, that came out weird." She said in between chuckles.

"Firstly, I'll let it slide," the Bajoran answered, "second, Intel jackets have a decent high collar. And thirdly..." She gave Anais what she hoped was a sultry look. "I can't believe I'm even saying this, being our first date, and all, but...there are other places to bite. "

Anais smirked, her cheeks reddening, and she nodded slightly a few times, keeping her flirtatiously narrowed eyes locked with Lydana's. "Oh, I'm well aware, love." She said seductively, leaning slightly closer, and running her finger down the side of the Bajoran's face. "But uniforms keep those covered, by default." She leant in slightly more, keeping their lips only slightly apart, her finger now tracing a path between Lydana's collarbones. "I just wanted to spare you those prying looks."

Lydana shuddered at the touch, fighting to keep her thoughts clean as she stared up at Anais, their faces only inches apart, the other woman's fingers perilously close to the top of her breasts, and her pulse began racing again. "I just want you to know," she said breathlessly, "you are really making it hard to think… and to maintain my self-control."

Anais purred a very seductive hum. "Oh no." She whispered against Lydana's lips. "I'd better stop then, hmm?" She said teasingly, and her finger immediately stopped tracing its patterns, lifting from Lydana's body as Anais started slowly withdrawing.

Lydana pouted, whimpering in protest as she grabbed Anaus' hand and pulled it back to her chest. "I didn't ask you to stop," she whined, pushing up to kiss Anais again.

Anais let out a small chuckle, teasing the woman for a brief moment longer, keeping her lips just out of reach, before finally relenting and closing the distance, crashing into a passionate kiss.

This time, Lydana broke it off early, looking up at Anais with concern. "I don't want you to think I'm… I don't know, 'easy', I think your people say. It's just… it's strange, experiencing these feelings again after five years of grief and sadness. I just..." She paused, stroking Anais' hair, searching for the right words. "I just… I want to get this right. For you."

Anais placed her hand on the side of Lydana's face, her thumb gently caressing the woman's cheek. "Lydana." She said seriously. "I want this to be right for you as well. I... I would never think you're 'easy', and I don't think there is anything wrong with how you're feeling." She broke eye contact, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I also don't want you to think I'm... taking advantage of you, I guess? I just..." She sighed. "I thought that maybe, we've both grieved for long enough, pushed people away for long enough. I've not gotten this close with anyone in my life before, and I don't really know what to do, but I really want this to work out."

Lydana sat upright, placing her hand on Anais' cheek to raise her head again, meeting her eyes as she did. "I'd never think that of you," she said sincerely, "I may not know you that well but I know you have a decent heart. At the risk of spoiling all our hard work tonight...I'm already rather taken by you. You fascinate me, you excite me - quite easily, it seems - and I'm drawn to you in a way I've not known." She stroked Anais' face, giving her a small kiss before continuing. "Whatever trials are yet to come… I'll face them with you, for as long as you'll have me." Lydana blushed, looking away in embarrassed concern. "Now look, I've gone and said too much too soon again." She said, chuckling nervously. "Lise always said I wore my heart on my sleeve..."

Anais smiled, gently guiding the woman's face back towards herself, and she placed a brief kiss of her own on the Bajoran's lips. "Sounds like a dangerous place for such an important organ." She joked in an effort to make Lydana more comfortable. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself. "I'll have you. As long as you'll have me." She said gently, but with a stern seriousness backing her words.

Lydana smiled, and relaxed against Anais once again. "Well then, I guess we're with each other for the foreseeable future." She replied warmly, and snorted in amusement. "Not that the future holds many mysteries for _you_ , of course." She sighed, taking Anais' hand and toying gently with her fingers.

"So, you know my story - not my finest hour, I assure you - but what's yours?" she asked, her tone soft and respectful. "What hurt you so much? If… if you don't mind me asking."

Anais gave her a sad smile. "I don't." She sighed. "It... it was my parents. They died when I was 8, in the Xindi attack on Earth. They were out prepping one of their expeditions in Venezuela." She exhaled, tears already stinging at the edges of her eyes. "They even said that next time I'd be old enough to go with them. And everyone around me was impressed how well I took it, how I only lost some of my usual cheer. " The tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I did what my father always said was important. I endured, pushed on through the pain, because, as he said, after it always comes great happiness, and I _needed_ to get there." She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "So I grieved alone, not allowing anyone to get too close to me, out of fear of another loss, and in silence, for over ten years, up until I met Eilis and Jidzi, really." She smiled slightly through the tears. "You can't really hide those kind of feelings from them."

Lydana wiped away Anais' tears with a delicate finger, before kissing her cheek gently. "No, you really can't." She agreed, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind Anais' ear. "But you never have to be alone now, love. Jidzi and Eilis are good friends...and I'll do my best to be a good girlfriend." She gave Anais another soft kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around her in a protective embrace.

Anais reciprocated the gesture, hugging the Bajoran tightly and nuzzling her head into the woman's neck. "And I promise, I'll do my best for this relationship as well." She said against Lydana's skin, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss.

Lydana shivered at the feel of Anais' breath and kiss against her neck, hoping to distract herself from the thoughts racing through her mind. "I'm sorry the food got cold, " she muttered, holding the woman close. "It was really nice, the bit I ate." She chuckled softly, stroking Anais' back affectionately.

Anais smiled into Lydana's neck, placing another brief kiss there, before withdrawing to place one on the Bajoran's lips. "I'm glad you liked it." She said, and her smile widened a little. "There is still dessert, if you want."

Lydana smiled back, and gave an enthusiastic nod. "I always have room for dessert," she said cheerfully. "It annoyed my parents how much I loved it."

"Great!" Anais exclaimed, getting up and grabbing some plates to make some room on the table, and striding over to put them into the replicator, before quickly disappearing into another room. A moment later she came back with a big plate of cheesecake, and two smaller plates for them to eat on. "There we go, some cheesecake, straight from late 20th century Earth!" She placed the plates onto the table in front of them.

Lydana eyed her with mock suspicion, unable to hide her smile. "You've done your homework on me, I see." She said with a laugh. "Who told you? Lise? T'Vrell?" She took the offered plate regardless, waiting for Anais to serve the delicacy.

"Sorry, love." Anais said, cutting a generous piece of the cheesecake and placing it on Lydana's plate. "A time-traveller doesn't reveal all of her tricks!" She winked, a wide grin on her face, and got a piece of the treat for herself, sitting down in her chair.

"Spoilsport." the Bajoran joked, waiting for Anais to sit before digging into the delicious dessert. "But clearly, time-travel _was_ used - this is fresh, not replicated." She smiled at Anais affectionately. "You put in so much effort, I don't deserve it."

Anais poked her in the side with the back of her fork. "Hey, what did I say about saying you don't deserve things?" She put on a mock, angry frown.

Lydana let out an undignified squeak, squirming to avoid Anais' attack. "I just… I just feel like that some days." She said apologetically. "It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"I'll make sure you do." Anais said, grabbing a bite of the dessert. "You're too amazing to feel that way. And trust me," She gave the woman a cheeky grin. "As someone who also is amazing, I know what I'm talking about." She winked at Lydana, humming in appreciation as she took another bite of the cheesecake.

"Well… I certainly can't argue with that logic," Lydana stated, chewing happily on her own forkful of cheesecake. "Of course, as a scientist, I'll need to perform some tests, in order to understand your amazingness. Vigorous ones." She gave Anais a cheeky wink of her own, despite her cheeks heating, and grinned across the table.

Anais chuckled, a smug smirk forming on her face. "I can't wait. Although, many doctors have told me I'm a horrible patient, and that just might translate to being an even worse test subject." She leaned in slightly, her voice adopting a more seductive tone again. "Are you sure you can handle me, love?"

"Well," Lydana started, her cheeks heating anew, "I think you would find my testing methods far more engaging. Very, um...'hands on', I believe us the term."

"Is that so?" Anais purred. "Sounds exciting. I might be convinced to behave during the... 'procedure', then."

"Well that's no fun," Lydana replied, "I need _some_ excuse to tie you up."

Anais choked on a piece of cheesecake, the bold statement catching her completely by surprise. She coughed, hitting her chest a few times, before finally being able to take a deep breath to steady herself. She looked at Lydana wide-eyed, but with a huge grin on her face. "Wow. I did not expect that."

Lydana shrugged casually, although her reddened cheeks betrayed her lack of experience with such comments. "I like to keep people on their toes." She said with a wry grin, then thought for a moment. "Although, off them is usually better."

"Mmm, I bet it is." Anais, having quickly recovered, spoke again, in a low, seductive tone, leaning towards the woman. "Probably also bound and helpless, capable of only watching in excitement as you prepare for your..." She paused short of Lydana's face, before moving slightly to the side, putting her lips by the woman's ear. "'Hands on' experiments."

Lydana shivered again, suddenly feeling out of her depth as her pulse quickened for the third time that evening. "You, um...you don't sound particularly...unhappy at the prospect."

Anais noticed the shiver, and smirked, brushing her lips on the Bajoran's ear. "Why would I be?" She whispered. "It's all for science, isn't it?"

Lydana shivered again, emitting a whine of pleasure as she fought to think clearly. "Ab-absolutely." She stammered, her breathing becoming more rapid. "I warn you now… keep this up and I may… have to… conduct an early… experiment." She said breathlessly.

"Oh no." Anais purred, letting her breath tickle Lydana's skin. "I'd better stop then, experiments should to be..." She gently blew some air over the Bajoran's neck. "Properly prepared."

Lydana suddenly found her mouth dry, her spine tingling uncontrollably and her thoughts a mess. "I… um… wouldn't say that..." She pressed back against Anais' touch, desperate for more. "Some… work better… for being spontaneous."

"Do they now?" Anais asked in a low tone, pressing a kiss onto Lydana's neck, followed by another, slightly lower. "How fortunate." She purred, once again touching her lips to the Bajoran's skin, this time, adding a quick, gentle nip of her teeth against it.

Lydana let out a gasp of pleasure, her eyes closed, no longer able to form a coherent sentence. Instead, she reached behind her, placing a hand on the back of Anais' head and bringing her lips - and teeth - back to her neck.

Anais smiled against the Bajoran's skin, alternating between kissing and nipping with her teeth as she made her way, at an almost agonisingly slow pace, down the woman's neck and along the uncovered shoulder, her hand gently, slowly moving up and down the side of Lydana's body.

Lydana's breathing became short and rapid, her self-control non-existent, and she moaned quietly in a plea for Anais to continue.

For five years she had craved this, hungered for the touch of another woman, and to finally receive it - from someone who accepted her wholeheartedly - was almost too much for her to bear. Without thinking Lydana reached up, sliding the shoulder of her dress down until it dropped down her arm, allowing the rest of her dress to fall into a bunch at her waist.

Anais felt the shift of fabric under her hand and her breath hitched at the sight of the Bajoran's exposed skin. She kissed the base of the woman's neck, then higher and then nipped at the bottom of Lydana's ear. "So beautiful." She whispered, her tone filled with lust. Another nip slightly higher on the ear. "So eager." Her hand moved from the side over the Bajoran's stomach, slowly snaking its way higher. Another nip at the ear, followed by a small flick of her tongue at the mark and another whisper. "So lovely."

"And entirely yours." Lydana managed, turning her head to pull Anais into a deep, passionate kiss, shivering at every minute touch of her hand. She began pulling at Anais' suit jacket, hungry and eager to claim her at last.

Not breaking the kiss, Anais pulled her jacket off, and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. Immediately her hands were back on Lydana's body, one on her neck, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss, and one on the top of her stomach, her fingers brushing the bottoms of her breasts.

Lydana ran her hands over Anais' neck and along her shoulders, down over her blouse to start tackling the buttons. She began to trail kisses along her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone, where she began to follow the opening of the blouse with more kisses.

Anais' breath hitched, and she shuddered from the feeling of Lydana's warm lips on her exposed skin. She entangled her hand in the Bajoran's hair, guiding her back up to meet her in a passionate kiss. She broke it soon after, meeting Lydana's eyes with her own, lust-addled ones. "Lydana." She rasped, her voice dripping with want, as she exercised her last bit of self-control. "Are you sure about this?"

"Shut up." Lydana replied huskily, pulling her back into a rough kiss fuelled with desire. She pulled at Anais' blouse until it finally fell free, and she pressed herself against Anais' body, savouring the feel of her skin against her own body.

Anais put one of her hands on the back of Lydana's neck, keeping the fiery kiss going, and the other in the small of her back, pulling the woman with her as she started to back away towards the bedroom door. When her heel hit the wall, through her desire-filled mind she realized she had misjudged the direction. instead she spun them around in one quick move, pressing Lydana's back against the wall, her hand moving to the woman's hip as she pushed closer against her.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Lydana breathed, wriggling to allow her dress to drop to the floor. "Just go with it." She pulled Anais closer, awkwardly fumbling with the woman's trousers as she did, eager not to break the kiss.

Anais pulled away from the kiss slightly, holding Lydana's lower lip gently between her teeth, before kissing along the woman's jaw line, and nipping at the bottom of her ear. "As you wish." She whispered, her voice filled with lust, and started making her way lower, continuing to nip at the skin with her teeth, until she reached Lydana's collarbone. Her hand came up over one of the Bajoran's breasts, giving it a pleasurable squeeze, as her lips started to make their way down, towards the other.

Lydana let a soft moan of pleasure, her hand fisting in Anais' hair, pulling her firmly against Lydana's skin and urging her lower.

"Certainly… the most engaging… first date… I've ever had," she gasped, her heartbeat roaring in her ears, and every nerve afire with pleasure.

Anais purred against Lydana's body, as she finally reached the peak of the woman's breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and alternating between gentle bites, and swirling her tongue around it, somewhat mirroring the actions with her hand on the other breast. She hooked her other hand into the band of Lydana's panties and moved it slowly back and forward along a part of it.

Once again Lydana moaned, fighting to remain standing as her legs began quivering. Her grip tightened on Anais' hair, and she began pushing her hips against the other woman.

Anais smiled, greatly enjoying the rewarding sound, and gave the nipple between her teeth one last flick of her tongue, before moving downwards, planting kisses on the Bajoran's smooth stomach, looking up at her lover. "So enthusiastic." She said, before planting a kiss right above the woman's panties, the finger hooked in their band pulling down slightly, and her other hand moving down from from the breast, over the waist and behind, giving one of Lydana's buttocks a rough squeeze.

The young Bajoran surprised them both with a gasped human expletive, the heat spreading through her body an unexpected experience. She tried to focus, to reply to Anais with some witty remark, but her mind was distracted by Anais' ministrations and her own building arousal. Her legs shuddered harder, and Lydana struggled to remain standing, but still she pressed herself against her lover's touch.

Anais smirked, briefly taking the band of Lydana's panties between her teeth and pulling down, before releasing, and letting it hit back against the Bajoran's skin, as she started placing kisses over the fabric, flicking her tongue out every so often. She used her hands either to play with the band or to give Lydana's ass an occasional squeeze.

Lydana gasped as the fabric snapped against her skin, sending shocks of pain and pleasure through her groin. She whimpered in anticipation, finally finding her words.

"Stop now," she panted, "and I'll fucking kill you."

"Stop?" Anais asked, dragging her tongue over the length of the fabric, savouring the wetness soaking it. "And deny myself such a tasty..." She licked her lips, keeping eye contact with Lydana, while one of her hands groped the Bajoran's ass, the other stretching the band of her panties to the the limit. "Tasty treat?" She let go of the strap, watching Lydana jerk her hips as it smacked back against her skin. "I don't think so." She hooked her fingers over the strap, and pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor, as she savoured the sight in front of her.

Lydana shivered as the cool air kissed her naked skin, letting out a tiny moan of sadness at Anais' pause. She gently traced her fingers across the other woman's cheek, before returning it to the back of her head and urging her to carry on.

"Make...me...yours." She whispered, desperate to feel Anais against her again.

"Gladly." Anais purred, grasping Lydana's hips and adjusting them for better access, before placing her mouth over the woman's dripping slit, giving it long strokes of her tongue, ending in a swirl at the small bundle of nerves at the top. Each stroke was accentuated by her one hand giving Lydana's ass a good squeeze, raking fingernails over the smooth skin, the other teasing the inside of the Bajoran's thigh.

Lydana's sudden moan was louder this time, born of relief as well as pleasure. She leaned against the wall, hooking a leg over Anais' shoulder as she began to make small thrusting motions against her tongue. Her nerves were on fire, her pulse so strong she felt her heart would burst, and her emotions were running rampant.

She needed this. She craved it.

Anais reveled in both the sight and taste of Lydana's arousal, the woman's movements smearing her juices all over Anais' chin and nose, and pooling them on her tongue as she expertly lapped at her entrance, greatly enjoying how sensitive, how receptive to her touch her lover was. She redoubled her efforts, matching Lydana's rhythm and bringing her closer to the edge of release.

Lydana moaned louder at Anais' probing tongue, using both hands to push the time agent's head against her, forcing her tongue deeper. The sudden press against all of her drove her over the edge, and her entire body trembled with the surge of ecstasy as she climaxed, shouting Anais' name at her peak. As the wave of pleasure subsided and devolved into aftershocks, quite unexpectedly she found herself weeping, and she finally collapsed to her knees in front of Anais.

Anais quickly sobered at the sight of tears, deciding to leave any smug remarks for later, as she quickly tried to wipe Lydana's juices into the inside of her left elbow and forearm, bringing the other hand to gently caress the Bajoran's cheek, absorbing some of the tears with her thumb. She moved her hand over Lydana's ruffled hair, and then to her back as she gently pulled her against her in a comforting hug, keeping her own left arm behind her, just in case. "Shhh, sweetheart." She whispered caringly into her ear, rubbing Lyddie's back reassuringly. "I'm here for you."

Lydana smiled through her tears, giving a small, almost embarrassed chuckle as she pulled away slightly, and pulling Anais into a long, sensual kiss. She savoured the combined taste of her own juices and Anais' lips, before trailing her hands over the other woman's body.

"Never… never reacted like that before." She whispered as she ended the kiss, moving to rest her head on Anais' shoulder. "That was… quite an experiment."

Anais hummed in agreement, placing a quick peck on Lydana's lips, before pulling slowly away. "It really was." She smirked. "But, to really count for your 'research', we need to be able to replicate it again." She said in a low, seductive tone, already leaning in for another kiss, her finger trailing over the woman's stomach, when a sudden chime sounded in the room.

"Bridge to Admiral Grom." A female voice sounded, one that Lydana recognized as the officer from before.

Anais groaned, and placed another quick peck on Lydana's lips, before getting up and moving over to one of her shelves, picking up her combadge, and clicking it. "What is it?"

"Sir, you asked to be notified when the ritual on the _Relentless_ is finished. The time is now consistent with our records." The officer reported.

"Thank you, Era. Grom, out." Anais responded, clicking the combadge again, and turning back towards her lover with a warm smile. "Well, maybe that replication will have to wait." She winked, making her way back to the woman.

The Bajoran quickly dried her eyes, running her fingers through hair in an effort to make it tidy once again. "Well I look forward to that," she crooned, walking back over to her dress and scooping it up. "Although next time, I hope we have time for me to conduct a full experiment - I need to examine you fully, after all." She blushed suddenly, surprised at what they'd done on their very first date. "Are all our dates going to be like this?" she asked with a smile.

Anais placed her hand on the woman's cheek, pulling her into a quick, passionate kiss. "I hope not. I'd rather not be interrupted every time." She winked, letting go of the Bajoran, and pointing over to the bedroom door. "If you want a quick sonic shower to freshen up, feel free." She bent down, picking up Lydana's discarded, soaked panties, and grinned as she met the Bajoran's eyes. "I'll get you some fresh underwear." She paused for a moment. "Unless you'd rather go without." She added in her seductive tone.

"I should probably shower, thank you," she said with a blush. "And… I can go without, if you like that thought." She headed towards the shower with a contented sigh, then stopped and looked back with a sultry stare. "Feel free to join me."

"That is a _very_ tempting offer." Anais responded, taking a step to where her shirt and jacket were lying. "But then that shower would not be so quick, believe me." She locked eyes with Lydana. "Unless you don't want it to be." She wiggled her eyebrows slightly.

Lydana sighed resignedly, and gave her lover a pained look. "I don't," she said quietly, "but I think Eilis needs us more right now. Next time, then - and I'll make sure you have a valid reason to join me, too." She gave Anais a cheeky grin, before hurrying off to the shower.

Anais smiled, greatly enjoying the slight bounce of Lydana's ass until she disappeared behind a door. She gave a very content sigh, picking up her clothes and moving to the bedroom, whistling a merry tune. She placed Lydana's panties into a replicator to manufacture a fresh pair, and she picked out a fresh dress shirt for herself, this time in deep, navy blue, as well as some new underwear, as she felt her own was not in a much better state than Lydana's. She left her clothes on the bed, as well as the Bajoran's panties from the replicator, and moved back into the main room, starting to put the leftover food and plates into the replicator for disassembly, leaving only the cheesecake, as she waited for Lydana to finish her shower.

After a few minutes, Lydana returned, cleaner but still naked. She gave Anais a slightly bemused look, her cheeks still a little red. "Uniform or dress?" She asked, brushing her back. "I might feel a little odd, if I'm going… I mean, if I'm not going to wear-" Her cheeks darkened again, and she turned away for a moment. "Right. The dress would be better."

Anais chuckled, placing a quick kiss on Lydana's cheek as she passed her, heading for a shower. "I don't mind either way, love. Wear whatever you're most comfortable in." She paused at the door, looking back at the woman. "I've left you fresh underwear on the bed. I'll leave it up to you, whether you want to wear it or not." And with a cheeky wink, she disappeared behind the door.

Lydana grinned, watching Anais disappear before pulling her dress back on. After some deliberation, she stuck with the decision to go without the underwear - she found the thought slightly arousing, and she'd heard that the idea could arouse a lover as well.

She waited patiently for Anais to return, making herself comfortable on the nearest chair after taking another slice of cheesecake.

Anais returned shortly after, the only thing covering her body being the trousers she was holding. Her eyes immediately locked on the panties still left on the bed, and she grinned, glancing over at Lydana. "So naughty." She purred, wagging her finger at the woman, before proceeding to dress herself.

Lydana blushed, and attempted to hide it with a hand in front of her face. "I thought it'd be nice for you," she said sheepishly. "Listen, I just… I want to say something, before we go."

She stood up and crossed over to Anais, who turned to face her with a questioning look. Lydana placed a gentle hand on her cheek, staring into her emerald eyes as if looking into her soul, and smiled. "It's so strange," she told her, her voice scarcely above a whisper, "I barely know you, and yet… yet I feel like I've known you forever."

"One thing that I've learned over my years of service," Anais responded, gently cupping Lydana's face, "is that time is relative." She smiled, running her thumb over the Bajoran's cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way about me, because I feel much the same, about you."

Lydana smiled, although the expression seemed to be tinged with regret. For a moment it seemed like she intended to say something, but instead she shook it away and gave Anais a soft kiss. "Better get dressed, darling." She said quietly. "As much as it pleases me seeing you naked, I don't like sharing."

Anais noticed the moment of hesitation, and placed brief kiss of her own on the woman's lips, before grabbing her shirt and throwing it over herself. She started buttoning it, looking up at Lydana. "Is..." She hesitated as well, unsure if she should press the matter, but soon her concern for Lydana, and fear of having done something wrong took over. She swallowed, before speaking. "Is everything alright?" She struggled with one of the buttons, as her hand started to shake ever so slightly, a fact she tried to hide.

Lydana closed her hands over Anais', and began helping her with the shirt buttons. "Everything is just fine." She promised. "Make sure you don't do anything ridiculous, like a fatal suicide run, and we'll be just great." Lydana paused, realising what she'd said, and looked away from Anais again. "Sorry. I thought… I thought I was over that. "

Anais gently guided Lydana to look at her again. "Don't apologise." She gave the Bajoran a soft kiss, before pulling away, and looking her in the eyes. "I promise I'll try to avoid doing anything like it, as much as possible." She smiled in reassurance.

Lydana took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around the beautiful time traveller. "Thank you, sweetheart." She kissed Anais again, before stopping herself. "Prophets, get dressed, please. Otherwise we'll never leave!"

"That sounded more like an incentive for me to stay undressed." Anais grinned, while grabbing her underwear and trousers an quickly slipping them on. She picked up her jacked and quickly threw it on, turning to Lydana. Then she suddenly paused, tilting her head and eyeing the side of Lydana's face suspiciously.

The Bajoran frowned in confusion, suddenly self-conscious. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Anais didn't say anything, instead leaning slightly closer as if to have a better look, and bringing her hand up. Lydana felt Anais' fingers brush over the top of her ear, and the time traveller's eyes widened, a smile spreading on her face. "Well." She said, leaning back, a small, circular device, its diameter no bigger than her palm, with a blue, pulsing light in the middle, suddenly in her withdrawing hand. "Look what I've found." She said cheerily, placing the device in The Bajoran's hand.

Lydana laughed, inspecting the small device. "Children's magic tricks won't distract me in future, you know." She turned the device over in her hand, and frowned. "A temporal transponder?"

"Indeed." Anais grinned. "It's my personal one, so you can contact me easily." She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know, if you want to."

Lydana beamed at her, then slipped the device into her clutch bag. "You have no idea how reassuring this is," she said, giving Anais another kiss. "Careful, I may never stop calling." She smiled again, then took Anais' hand in an affectionate hold. "Come on. Eilis is waiting."

"Right!" Anais exclaimed, quickly grabbing her combadge, on their way to the exit. She clicked it when they reached the door. "Grom to Era."

"Go ahead, sir." The officer's voice came through.

"Notify the _Relentless_ that myself and Admiral Kassai will be beaming over shortly." She said, leading Lydana towards the transporter room.

"Aye, sir. Era out."


End file.
